


Wolves are pack animals

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, M/M, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Wolf Pack, Wolf Theo Raeken, Wolves, liam is a dork, not the wolf you'd think, scott is so done, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Wolves are pack animals - Even if said wolf is not the right one.





	Wolves are pack animals

Warm, velvety, wet. Liam smiles in his sleep at the feeling on his lips, turning his head to give better access. It feels heavenly, aside from the small, too fast huffs and puffs of breath under his nose. He snaps his eyes open to be met with a large, black, shiny nose, pointy ears and a wolfish grin.

 

“That’s gross!” The beta wipes his mouth sleepily, and gets up, following the wolf downstairs. “You know, you could always shift back and use the bathroom.” He grumbles at the canine looking up at him, head tilted to the side. Liam opens the door with a heavy sigh and lets the black wolf out, turning on his heel to get back to his bed for a few hours before he has to wake up.

 

Ever since Theo got back from his trip with Scott, so much earlier than he should have, the chimera stayed in his wolf form, refusing to shift back. Not even for a shower. Nothing the puppy pack did helped, he did not listen to any of them. Sure, he took account of what Liam told him or rather, showed him. He acted like he doesn’t even understand what any of them were trying to tell him.

Not that Liam had any problems with having his boyfriend around. He just preferred the one without fur and a tail.

 

Leaving the wolf home alone became a challenge for the Geyer family. It’s not that Liam’s parents doesn’t know about Theo or everything… Dr. Geyer is a smart man, he figured it out before Liam told them the truth. But to everyone’s surprise Theo acted like a real wolf more than not, so leaving him to do whatever he pleased in the house was not an option.

 

x x x

 

Liam, Mason and Corey are all in the Beta’s room, trying to figure out their calculus homework. They don’t even notice that the wolf is missing, probably sleeping somewhere around the house after last nights ode to the Moon.

 

“ _LIAM!_ ” All three of them jump to their feet at the familiar voice, running down the stairs, tripping over their own feet. Liam is the first to hug the chimera with Corey following, Mason standing by the side, mouth hanging open. Something doesn’t feel right because Theo’s not hugging back. In fact, a loud growl is rumbling in his chest and he is staring at something on the couch.

 

“Guys…” Mason’s voice is weak as he points into the direction Theo is looking at. And to their amazement, a _wolf_ is standing on the couch with a curious look on it’s face. Liam is now staring at the wolf in awe while Mason has to punch Corey on the shoulder to make his boyfriend let go of Theo and make him register what is really going on.

 

“Liam,” Theo starts again, his nostrils flaring in anger. “How the fuck did you confuse an actual WOLF with me?!” He turns to Liam, eyes flashing amber. “What kind of a boyfriend are you?!”

 

“To be fair, he does look like your wolf.” Corey chimes in, his voice amused.

 

“He doesn’t even recognize my scent!” Theo shouts and the wolf hops off of the couch to stand in front of Liam, shielding him with it’s body. “Great, he’s protecting you.” Theo huffs, throws his hands up in the air and goes into the kitchen, leaving his pack and the wolf standing frozen.

 

“It’s not like I know what your wolf smells like…” Liam mumbles, watching his boyfriends back, the intruder looking up at him with a confused, wolfish smile, tongue lolling to the side.

 

“IS THAT MY BOWL?” The chimera voice booms as he picks the large metal bowl with paw prints on it up and sniffs at it. “ _Mason._ ” Theo growls.

 

“What? It’s not like I knew this wolf’s not you!” The boy tries to explain, panic rising in his chest as Theo’s amber eyes continue to stare at him. “It was just a burger, okay?”

 

“I am done with you.” Theo grumbles. “All of you.” He turns on his heels, leaving the startled boys in the kitchen and running up the stairs to the guest room he moved into before leaving on his trip with Scott. Things started to make sense: Liam never asked about him from Scott, never asked Scott to give his phone to Theo, since the chimera had left his back in his room.

 

x x x

 

After taking a quick shower and changing into some more comfortable clothes, Theo decided that he needs to talk to Liam and his stupid puppy pack about this. This wolf is probably so used to them by now that it must have formed some kind of pack bond with them. Or at least that’s how the canine’s protectiveness looked like to Theo.

 

He is on his way to Liam’s room when a familiar, sharp scent catches his nose. He is bewildered by it, by the thought of that animal marking Liam’s room as it’s territory. His mind is fogged with animal instinct as he turns his back to the hallway and hunches his shoulders, to over mark the intruder’s scent-

 

“No!” He hears the familiar voice of Liam’s mother and the muffled thud of a pile of clothes falling to the ground, making Theo stop just as he was about to- “No, stop that! I seriously don’t know what this is or why you were doing it when you were a wolf but I had enough to clean up, young man!” Jenna grabs Theo’s arm and pulls him away from the door. He can’t even explain himself, too shocked to say anything, as he is being pushed into one of the bathrooms. “There, use it!”

 

He waits for Mrs. Geyer to disappear, listening to the sound of her picking up the clean clothes and hurrying down the stairs with them. With a heavy sigh he walks back towards Liams room and barges in without knocking.

 

“What is _THAT_ doing here?!” Theo whispers in disbelief, looking down at the wolf, then back up at Corey. There is no anger in his voice just pure disbelief and betrayal.

 

“I thought that you missed it…” Corey mutters, looking at his friend guiltily. Theo’s not even hearing what his friend is saying, he just moves, lightning fast. He puts his hands into the small space between the wolf’s molars and pulls it’s yaws apart gently, not to hurt the animal but to make him drop what he had been trying to maim. It’s nothing but a stuffed little beaver, the only actual dog toy he had kept from the time Jenna thought that he was just a dog Liam were babysitting. The only person knowing about this had been Corey.

 

“I’m done. Have fun with your _new Theo_.” He huffs in anger and rushes out of the room, leaving his friends speechless for the umpteenth time that day. When Corey looks out Liam’s window he sees a large, black ball of fur and anger running to the direction of the preserve, a familiar beaver hanging from the Wolf’s mouth.

 

x x x

 

It’s been a while since Theo spent time in his full shift. But after such a disaster of a day he felt like he needed to be alone. He was so happy to be back but the surprise of finding an impostor was too much for him to deal with. The chimera is not pissed off at an animal for staying with his friends. He is angry at them because none of them recognized the wolf as an actual animal that's not Theo.

 

After having spent an interesting night as a wolf at his den and hiding the beaver for good he is refusing to go back to Liam’s house as Theo. He’s scratching at the door and waits for someone to let him in, Scott of all people in this case and he throttles into the living room to lay down on the couch. Except, he hears growling from the side.

 

Theo is so fed up with the intruder that he jumps off of the couch and stands before the other wolf, much larger than the chimera, and challenges him to a stare down. It might not be a wise idea, given the fact that this wolf… Well, it had been a wolf since it was born. Whereas Theo had to learn everything on his own. He never had an elder wolf to show him how to do this or that and instinct in this case is not enough. That’s why the other wolf, older and wiser than Theo, is confusing him with a cub. The animal is turning it’s head to the side as if to say _‘Nice try, cub’._

 

Theo read enough about wolf behavior to know exactly what that gesture means and, he is offended. He gets up on his hind legs and jumps a few times, letting out a series of offended little yips at the other wolf. But the canine is looking almost amused, a wolfish grin on it’s face. It lets Theo have his little fit but eventually makes him stop with a loud bark, making the chimera sit down on an instance.

 

“Did he just make Theo behave?” Scott laughs but he stops abruptly as both wolves growl at him, the older showing it’s teeth in an angry snarl, ears flat. It’s Theo’s turn to look questioningly at the other wolf. “Is this some kind of strange bonding between them?” Just as Scott asks his question both wolves get up, Theo following the older close behind.

 

x x x

 

Over the next few weeks the wolf eventually ends up showing Theo how to act as an actual wolf and not just a large puppy. It teaches Theo how to hunt and dig better dens, ones that wont end up collapsing under a few weeks. It's grabbing him by the scruff when he tries to jump at a pheasant too early, making Theo whine exactly like the cub he is. They are howling together at the Moon right under Liam’s window, because well, he deserves it.

 

“You became fond of him, didn’t you?” Liam asks Theo as he is laying on the beta’s chest, listening to his boyfriend’s steady heartbeats. So what if he let the stupid old wolf stay in one of his dens? He can’t just let a pack mate stay in the preserve without a place to stay, can he?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack ya'll, I'm so done. (Somebody help my knuckles.)
> 
> Thank you everyone for the ideas, especially Endraking for turning this one around and helping me to write something that at least makes some sense (well this sentence made none, so).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath


End file.
